List of television series based on video games
This is a list of television programs based on video games: Animated shows International *''Ape Escape'' (2009) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1989–1991) *''Carmen Sandiego'' (2019–present) *''Castlevania'' (2017–present) *''Costume Quest'' (2019–present) *''Cuphead'' (in production) *''Darkstalkers'' (1995) *''Dofus'' (2013) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1997–2000) *''Double Dragon'' (1993–1994) *''Dragon's Lair'' (1984) *''Earthworm Jim'' (1995–1996) *''The Legend of Zelda'' (1989) *''Little Nightmares'' (in production) *''Meet the Team'' (2007–2012) (Web series) *''Mega Man'' (1994) *''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' (2018–2019) *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' (1996) *''Mutant League'' (1994–1996) *''Pac-Man'' (1982–1983) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (2013–2015) *''Piggy Tales'' (2014–2019) *''Pole Position'' (1984) *''Rayman: The Animated Series'' (1999–2000) *''Rabbids Invasion'' (2013–2017) *''Saturday Supercade'' (1983–1984) *''Skylanders Academy'' (2016–2018) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993–1996) **''Sonic Boom'' (2014–2017) **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993–1994) **''Sonic Underground'' (1999) *''Super Mario'' **''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show'' (1989) **''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1990) **''Super Mario World'' (1991) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007–2009) - Game and television series were developed in tandem. *''Viva Piñata'' (2006–2009) *''Wakfu'' (2008–2017) *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1994–1999) *''Wing Commander Academy'' (1996) Japanese Anime *''Air'' (2005) *''Arc the Lad'' (1999) *''Ace Attorney'' (2016-2019) *''Azur Lane'' (2019–present) *''Bible Black'' (2003–2008) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007–2009) *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden'' (1998–1999) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (2002–2003) *''Canvas 2'' (2005–2006) *''Chaos;Head'' (2008) **''Steins;Gate'' (2011) *''Clannad'' (2007–2008) **''Clannad After Story'' (2008–2009) *''''Comic Party''/''Comic Party Revolution'''' (2001, 2005) *''D.C. ~Da Capo~'' (2003–2005) *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' (2013) **''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' (2016) *''Devil May Cry'' (2007) *''Digimon'' (1997–2016) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007–2008) *''Dragon Quest'' (1989–1991) *''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai'' (1991–1992) *''Ef: A Tale of Memories.'' (2007) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) *''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals'' (1994) - A sequel to Final Fantasy V *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' (2001–2002) *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' (2003–2004) *''Gakuen Heaven'' (2006) *''Galaxy Angel'' (2001–2004) *''Gungrave'' (2003–2004) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō'' (2004–2005) *''Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni'' (2006–2007) *''Inazuma Eleven'' (2008–2011) *''Kanon'' (2002, 2006–2007) *''Kimi ga Nozomu Eien'' (2003–2004) *''The King of Fighters: Another Day'' (2005–2006) *''Kiniro no Corda'' (2006–2014) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2001–2003) *''Koisuru Tenshi Angelique'' (2006–2008) *''Layton's Mystery Journey'' (2018–2019) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' series - Based on Triangle Hearts 3 Lyrical Toybox (2004–2016) *''Medabots'' (1999–2001) *''Mega Man NT Warrior'' (2002–2006) **''Mega Man Star Force'' (2006–2008) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999–2001) *''Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective'' (1998) *''Parappa the Rapper'' (2001–2002) *''Persona'' **''Persona: Trinity Soul'' (2008) - A spin-off of Persona 3 **''Persona 4: The Animation'' (2011–2012) & Persona 4: The Golden Animation (2014) **''Persona 5: The Animation'' (2018–2019) *''Pokémon'' (1997–present) **''Pokémon Chronicles'' (2002–2004) *''Sakura Wars'' (2000) *''Saru Get You -On Air-'' (2006-2007) *''School Days'' (2007–2008) *''Sentimental Journey'' (1998) - Based on Sentimental Graffiti *''Shuffle!'' (2005–2007) *''Sister Princess'' (2001) **''Sister Princess ~ RePure'' (2002) *''Sonic X'' (2003–2005) *''Star Ocean EX'' (2001) - Based on Star Ocean: The Second Story *''Street Fighter'' (1995–1997) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) *''Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai'' (2005) *''Taiko no Tatsujin'' (2005) *''Tales'' **''Tales of Eternia: The Animation'' (2001) **''Tales of the Abyss: The Animation'' (2008–2009) *''ToHeart'' (1999) **''ToHeart Remember my Memories'' (2004) **''To Heart 2'' (2005) *''Tokimeki Memorial Only Love'' (2006–2007) *''Tokyo Majin'' (2007) *''The Tower of Druaga'' (2008–2009) *''Tsukihime, Lunar Legend'' (2003) *''Utawarerumono'' (2006) **''Utawarerumono: The False Faces'' (2006–2009) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004–2005) *''Virtua Fighter'' (1995–1996) *''Wild Arms'' (1999–2000) *''Wind -a breath of heart-'' (2004) *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (2005) *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (2014–present) *''Ys'' (1992–1993) *''Yumeria'' (2004) *''Z.O.E. Dolores,i'' (2001) - Set within the Zone of the Enders universe There have also been several one-off video game-based cartoons, including specials such as Bubsy (1993), ''Battletoads'' (1992) and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (2006–2009). Live action shows *''Defiance'' (2013–2015) *''Dragon Age: Redemption'' (2011) *''Fallout: Nuka Break'' (2011–2013) *''Maniac Mansion'' (1990–1993) *''Mortal Kombat: Konquest'' (1998–1999) *''Mortal Kombat: Legacy'' (2011–2013) *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn (2012) *''Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist'' (2014) *''Street Fighter: Resurrection'' (2016) *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' (1989) *''Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1991–1995) *''Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1996–1997) *''You Don't Know Jack'' (2001) *''The Witcher'' (2019) Series about video games *''Aaron Stone'' (2009–2010) - A boy turns into his favorite online superhero *''Accel World'' (2012) - A series about a boy who plays VR video games to escape bullies in school and discovers a secret program that is able to accelerate the human cognitive process to the point at which time appears to stop. *''Ace Lightning'' (2002) - Children's television series centered on a teenage boy's life after his video game characters come to life. *''Arcadia (TV series)'' (2008–present) - Guatemalan TV series about video games *''Arcade Gamer Fubuki'' (2002–2003) *''BOFURI: I Don't Want To Get Hurt, so I'll Max Out My Defense.'' (2020–present) *''Breadwinners'' (2014–2016)– The Breadwinners "level up" like video game characters. *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1989–1991) - Revolves around a kid who travels across various NES video games. *''Code Monkeys'' (2007–2008) - About the lives of video game programmers and animated to resemble and parody the tropes of 1980s 8 and 16 bit video games. *''Crash Zone'' (1999–2001) *''Da Boom Crew'' (2004) *''Deadly Games'' (1995) - plot centered on video game villains that have escaped into reality. *''Future Man'' (2017–present) *''Game Center Arashi'' (1982) *''GameCenter CX'' (2003–present) *''Game Grumps'' (2012–present) (Web Series) **''Game Grumps Animated'' **''Game Grumps Vs'' **''Guest Grumps'' **''Steam Train'' *''Game Over'' (2004) - TV series about the lives of video game characters after the game was over. Aired on UPN originally. *''Game Shakers'' (2015–2019) *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' (2015–2017) *''The Gamers: Shadow Dance'' (2017) *''GamesMaster'' (1992-1998) *''The Guild'' (2007–2013) *''.hack'' **''.hack//Sign'' (2002) **''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) *''Harsh Realm'' (1999) - Hobbes who is a soldier about to retire, is put into a virtual reality where the only way to get out alive and get back to his wife and the love of his life, is to kill a guy called Santiago. Santiago is another soldier who is in the game and has taken it over. *''High Score Girl'' (2018–present) *''The Hollow'' (2018) *''Infinite Dendrogram'' (2020–present) *''Just One Smile Is Very Alluring'' (2016) *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' (2016-2017) - The 18th installment of the Heisei era Kamen Rider series. This show utilizes game cartridges called Rider Gashats and the rider's motifs inspired by retro video games. *''The King's Avatar'' (2017–present) *''The King's Avatar'' (2019) *''King Koopa’s Kool Kartoons'' (1989–1990) - not actually based on a game, just a framing device for cartoons and toy giveaways. *''Kiss Me First'' (2018–present) *''Level Up'' (2012–2013) *''Log Horizon'' (2013–2015) - The series follows the strategist, Shiroe, and the other players of the long-lived MMORPG Elder Tales after they find themselves whisked away into the game world following a game update. *''Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet'' (2020–) *''Nick Arcade'' (1992) *''The Ones Within'' (2019–present) *''Overlord'' (2015–2018)- Japanese anime series about a VRMMO that is in the process of getting shut down but becomes real. *''Parker Plays'' (2017–present) - A Disney XD show featuring YouTube personality Parker Coppins, aka ParkerGames, playing video games, the series also features other YouTubers such as CaptainSparklez, Strawburry17, Shubble, and Steve Zaragoza, as well as Jimmy Wong and Whitney Moore. *''The Power Team'' (1990–1992) Featured various Acclaim Entertainment video game characters. *''ReBoot'' (1994–2001) - The characters commonly assume the roles of enemy NPCs in "Game Cubes". **''ReBoot: The Guardian Code'' (2018–present) *''Sparta'' (2018) *''Starcade'' (1982–1984) - Arcade game-based game show hosted by Geoff Edwards (with early episodes being hosted by Mark Richards) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012–present) - A series where players get trapped in a VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Game) named Sword Art Online. *''The Tribe'' (1999–2003)- Series four focuses on tribes addicted to a virtual-reality game. *''Tron: Uprising'' (2012–2013) *''Video Power'' (1990–1992) *''Video Game High School'' (2006–2009) *''Video & Arcade Top 10'' (1992–2008) *''Virtual Insanity Advance'' (2012) - Sketch-comedy series centered on video games where people simulate popular and ancient corresponding video-games while interacting with real people and features short animated segments of cartoons based on popular video games. Series episodes with plots centered on video games *''6Teen'' **Season 1 Episode 3: "The Slow and Even-Tempered" (2004) – Caitlin practices driving using a virtual driving game. **Season 4 Episode 4: "Blast from the Past" (2010) – Jude goes to the game store to purchase an old video game. **Season 4 Episode 5 "Quit It" (2010) – Jude goes to the game store to purchase a guitar game. **Season 4 Episode 8: "Great Expectations" (2010) – Jonesy and Jude hang out at the game store. * The Amazing World of Gumball ** Season 5 Episode 18: The Console (2017) - When Gumball is given a cursed video game console, Elmore gets trapped inside a fantasy RPG world. *''Beetlejuice'' **Season 4 Episode 25 "Vidiots": (1991) – Beetlejuice and Lydia get sucked into a video game. *''Bibleman'' **Season 3 Episode 5: "Blasting The Big Gamemaster Bully" (2009) – The villain Super Pro Gamemaster 2 creates a video game that influences children to become bullies. *''The Big Bang Theory'' **Season 2 Episode 3: "The Barbarian Sublimation" (2008) – Sheldon gets Penny addicted to an online game. *''Black-ish'' **Season 6 Episode 8: "O Mother Where Art Thou" (2019) – Junior gets Rainbow hooked on a video game. *''Black Mirror'' **Season 3 Episode 2: “Playtest” (2016) - An American traveler short on cash signs up to test a revolutionary new gaming system. *''Castle'' **Season 7 Episode 3: "Clear & Present Danger" (2014) – An underground gamer is suspected of being the accessory of an invisible killer. *''Con Man'' **Season 1 Episode 8: "Voiced Over" (2015) – Wray Nerely provides voice-work for a video game. *''CSI: Cyber'' **Season 1 Episode 11: "Ghost in the Machine" (2015) – The team investigates a death involving a video game. *''CSI: Miami'' **Season 3 Episode 20: "Game Over" (2005) - A skateboarder and video game tester is found murdered in a car accident. Tony Hawk is in this episode. **Season 4 Episode 9: "Urban Hellraisers" (2007) - Murders are being committed in a style similar to a Grand Theft Auto-like game. *''CSI: NY'' **Season 4 Episode 5: "Down The Rabbit Hole" (2007) - Centers around a murder via Second Life. *''Community'' **The Greendale 7 must help Pierce attain his father's fortune by playing an 8-bit video game. *''Corner Gas Animated'' **Season 2 Episode 10: "Anger Games" (2019) – Wanda creates a video game. *''Creeped Out'' **Season 2 Episode 1: "One More Minute" (2019) – A gamer suffers memory loss. *''Daria'' **Season 2 Episode 7: "The New Kid" (1998) – Daria and a new friend play a virtual reality arcade game. *''Diff'rent Strokes'' **Season 5 Episode 1: "Shoot-Out at the O.K. Arcade" (1982) – Arnold and Willis compete in a video game. *''Doug'' **Season 2 Episode 13: "Doug's Lost Weekend" (1992) – Doug gets distracted by a new video game. *''Drake & Josh'' **Season 2 Episode 1: "The Bet" (2004) – Drake and Josh make a bet they can go without junk food and video games. *''Emmanuelle in Space'' **Season 1 Episode 7: "Emmanuelle 7: The Meaning of Love" (1994) – Emmanuelle uses virtual reality computer simulations to help her clients achieve sexual ecstasy. *''Evil'' **Season 1 Episode 4: "Rose390" (2019) – Kristen's daughters play with a digital game that may be possessed. **Season 1 Episode 11: "Room 320" (2020) – Ben uses a digital game to track down a psychopath. *''The Fairly OddParents'' **Season 1 Episode 1b: "Power Mad!" (2001) - Timmy utilizes a virtual reality helmet to play a video game he wished for as "challenging, a game that you can’t wish yourself out of". A.J. and Chester use the helmets to play the game as well, not realizing they are in mortal danger. *''Fangbone!'' **Season 1 Episode 16: "The Kat of Munching" (2017) – Fangbone gets addicted to a video game. *''Forbidden Science'' **Season 1 Episode 10: "Virus" (2009) – Penny plays a sexy virtual reality game. *''Forever Knight'' **Season 3 Episode 15: "Games Vampires Play" (1996) - Nick investigates the death of a software designer whose murderer actually puts clues into the vampire game the designer created. Nick plays the game (which is erasing itself while being played) and finds his vampire tendencies being strengthened by the actions of the vampire character. He also finds the clues that lead to the murderer... in a church! *''Fresh Off the Boat'' **Season 1 Episode 6: "Fajita Man" (2015) – Eddie takes a job at Cattleman's Ranch to buy a video game. *''Friends'' **Season 8 Episode 12: "The One Where Joey Dates Rachel" (2002) – Phoebe buys Chandler and Monica the Ms. Pac-Man arcade game as a late wedding present. *''Futurama'' **Season 4 Episode 3: "Anthology of Interest II" (2001) - In the segment Raiders of the Lost Arcade, Fry sees a simulation of life as it would be if it were more like a video game. **Season 6 Episode 26: "Reincarnation" (2011) - The segment Future Challenge 3000 is animated to resemble a video game. *''The Goldbergs'' **Season 5 Episode 7: "A Wall Street Thanksgiving" (2017) – Adam Goldberg purchases an E.T. video game. **Season 6 Episode 19: "8-Bit Goldbergs" (2019) – Adam creates a video game based on his family. *''Gravity Falls'' **Season 1 Episode 10: "Fight Fighters" (2012) – Dipper unleashes a video game fighter. *''The Haunting Hour: The Series'' **Season 1 Episode 9: "Game Over"- Gamers are zapped into a video game and fight for survival. *''Head of the Class'' **Season 3 Episode 20: "King of Remedial" (1989) – At an academic tournament, a remedial student uses video game references to answer the final question. *''Home Improvement'' **Season 1 Episode 13: "Up Your Alley" (1992) – Randy Taylor and a bully fight over the arcade game Zaxxon. *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' **Season 2 Episode 8: "The Northern Frights" (2019) – Uncle Gene becomes obsessed with gaming. *''iCarly'' **Season 2 Episode 2: "iStage an Intervention" (2008) – Carly and friends help Spencer overcome his addiction to video games. *''The IT Crowd'' **Season 4 Episode 4: "Italian for Beginners" (2010) – Moss gets trapped inside a claw crane game at a video arcade. *''Johnny Test'' **Season 6 Episode 25: "Johnny Goes Gaming" (2014) – Johnny and Dukey get trapped inside a video game. *''Kickin' It'' **Season 2 Episode 11: "Kim of Kong" (2012) – Jack and Kim compete in a video game battle. *''King of the Hill'' **Season 6 Episode 22: "Returning Japanese Part 2" (2002) – In Japan, Bobby Hill plays a step-dancing game with a crush. *''Kirby Buckets'' **Season 1 Episode 8: "Kirby's Choice" (2015) – Kirby wins tickets to a video game convention. *''Last Man Standing'' **Season 8 Episode 6: "Mysterious Ways" (2020) – Vanessa accidentally knocks down her kids' virtual reality game. *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' **Season 3 Episode 10: "F.P.S." (2004) - A gamer, who appears to be connected to a network of thieves using spyware to commit fraud, is murdered. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' **Season 6 Episode 14: "Game" (2005) - Teenagers run down a prostitute. They seem to be acting out a violent video game. **Season 9 Episode 2: "Avatar" (2007) - Centers around an online game similar to Second Life. *''The Loud House'' **Season 3 Episode 34: "Game Boys" (2018) – Clyde gets unhinged when Lincoln borrows his gaming system. *''Man Up!'' **Season 1 Episode 9: "Camping" (2011) – The guys camp out by a department store for a video game. *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' **Season 1 Episode 22: “Gamer” (2016) - When Max loses a challenge at a video game tournament, he gets akumatized into the Gamer and unleashes a giant robot onto Paris. **Season 3 Episode 16: “Gamer 2.0” (2019) - When he can't find anyone to test his video game that pits formerly akumatized villains against one another, Max again becomes one himself: Gamer 2.0. *''Mixed-ish'' **Season 1 Episode 13: "Pride (In the Name of Love)" (2020) – Rainbow and her friends ditch school and go to a video arcade. *''Muppet Babies'' **Season 7 Episode 1: "It's Only Pretendo" (1989) – Gonzo and Piggy compete in a video game. *''Phineas and Ferb'' **Season 2 Episode 11: "Gaming the System" (2009) – Buford plays a game called "Jump N' Duck", where all he has to do to beat the game is to jump and duck. **Season 2 Episode 62: "Brain Drain" (2010) – Phineas, Ferb and the gang are about to play a Street Fighter II-like video game. *''Red Dwarf'' **Season 2 Episode 2: "Better Than Life" (1988) - The crew play a total immersion video game that grants the user's deepest wishes. Rimmer's self-loathing leads to manifestations of his subconscious fears. **Season 5 Episode 6 "Back to Reality" (1992) - Exposure to a hallucinogenic toxin leads the crew to believe that the past four years of their lives were spent playing a total immersion video game. Seemingly back on Earth, they struggle to adapt to their "true" selves. **Season 6 Episode 3: "Gunmen of the Apocalypse" (1993) - The crew use a western-themed virtual reality game to enter Kryten's computer virus-induced dream. *''Regular Show'' **Season 1 Episode 5: "Death Punchies" (2010) - While playing a new Dig Dug-like two-player video game with Mordecai, Rigby expresses his resentment at always having to be "Player Two" due to his poor video game-playing skills. **Season 2 Episode 7: "High Score" (2011) - After beating the world record high score at an Excitebike-like arcade game, Mordecai and Rigby find themselves competing for the 'universe record'. **Season 2 Episode 8: "Rage Against the TV" (2011) - Mordecai's and Rigby's TV stops working just as they reach the final stage of the Double Dragon-like video game they have been playing for 20 hours straight, and locating another one (so that they can beat "The Hammer") proves difficult. **Season 3 Episode 19: "Video Game Wizards" (2012) - Mordecai, Rigby and Skips take part in a video game tournament in order to win a specialty game controller (based on the Power Glove peripheral for the Nintendo Entertainment System). *''Robotech'' **Season 1 Episode 24: "Showdown" (1985) – While infiltrating the SF-D1, Miriya plays games at a video arcade. *''Sanjay and Craig'' **Season 1 Episode 8: "Game On" (2013) – Sanjay and Craig's favorite video game disappears at the Frycade. *''Seinfeld'' **"Season 9 Episode 18: The Frogger" (1998) - At Mario's Pizza Parlor, George Costanza discovers he still has the high score on the old Frogger video game he played in high school, with a score of 860,630 points. He decides to buy the Frogger machine to preserve his fame, but Jerry asks him how he is going to move it and keep it plugged in to preserve the high score. *''The Simpsons'' **Season 7 Episode 11: Marge Be Not Proud (1995) – Bart is caught stealing a video game. **Season 18 Episode 17: Marge Gamer (2007) – Marge Simpson participates in online gaming. **Season 30 Episode 17: "E My Sports" (2019) – Bart competes in a video game tournament. *''Spicy City'' **Season 1 Episode 1: "Love is a Download]]'' (1997) – Two lovers meet in a virtual-reality game world. *''South Park'' **Season 10 Episode 8: "Make Love, Not Warcraft" (2006) - A griefer named Jenkins repeatedly kills the South Park boys' characters in the online game World of Warcraft. **Season 11 Episode 13: "Guitar Queer-O" (2007) - This episode is centered on Guitar Hero. **Season 17 Episode 2: "Informative Murder Porn" (2013) - This episode is centered on the parents learning to play Minecraft in order to get their murder porn back. *''Spaceballs: The Animated Series'' **Season 1 Episode 2: "Grand Theft Starship" (2008) - Captain Lone Starr and Princess Vespa are sucked into a game of 'Grand Theft Starship', leaving the Spaceballs to conquer the known universe. But, missing Lone Starr's opposition, President Skroob and Dark Helmet follow them into the game world. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' **Season 5 Episode 6: "The Game" (1991) - Ktarians attempt mind control on the crew of the Enterprise with an addictive holographic video game. *''Stargate SG-1'' **Season 8 Episode 6: "Avatar" (2004) - Teal'c becomes trapped a virtual reality training simulator. *''Stoked'' **Season 2 Episode 2: "Surf Surf Revoluton" (2010) – Reef creates a surfing video game. *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' **Season 1 Episode 24: "Good-bye Girl" (1983) – Max and Milia meet at a video arcade. *''Superstore'' **Season 3 Episode 13: "Video Game Release" (2018) – A new video games is released in Cloud 9. *''Todd and the Book of Pure Evil'' **Season 2 Episode 6: "Fisting Fantasy" (2011) – Todd and his friends are trapped in a video game. *''Tucker'' **Season 1 Episode 3: "Everybody Dance Now" (2000) – Tucker tries to impress McKenna by attempting to beat a dancing arcade game. *''The X-Files'' **Season 7 Episode 13: "First Person Shooter" (2000) - The Lone Gunmen summon Mulder and Scully to a virtual reality firm when the new game they have helped design is thwarted by a bizarre female computer character whose power is much more than virtual. *''Young Sheldon'' **Season 2 Episode 8: "An 8-Bit Princess and a Flat Tire Genius" (2018) – Meemaw and Sheldon get addicted to a video game console. See also *List of anime based on video games *List of films based on video games References List Video games, List of television programs based on Television programs based on video games, List of